ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ni Xuan
You'er (Daughter) |Pre Occupation = |Allies = Golden Crow Primordial Azure Dragon Phoenix|AKA = God of the Elements Evil God Heretic God|Spouse(s) = Jie Yuan (Wife)|Gender = Male|Eyes = Red (Evil God Arts)|Chinese = 邪神|Pinyin = Xiéshén|Planet = |image1 =EG's Legacy.png |Body = Spirit Evil Body|First Appearance = Chapter 259 (Voice)|Realm = Primal Chaos Dimension|Titles = Element Creation God Evil God (Previous Translation) Heretic God (Current Translation)|Hair = |Master(s) = |Enemies = Mo E}}The Heretic God / Evil God is one of the four Creation Gods born from the legacy of the Ancestral God. He possessed the most extreme power of the elements within the Primal Chaos Realm. He was able to perfectly control, resist, and absorb the six basic elemental powers: Darkness, Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, and Earth. He was the last True God who remained until his death which spelled the end of the Primordial Era. Before the Evil God’s death, he left a drop of immortal blood that embodied his source of power. Personality Even though he had an eccentric personality, the things he did were always honorable. After his battle fight Mo E, his personality underwent a great change. He became solitary and antisocial, no longer bothering with the affairs that took place in the world of the gods. He paid no attention to the struggle between gods and devils and in the end, very few divine beings even witnessed his coming and going. History The Evil God is born from one of the 8 Fragments from the Ancestral God at her death. He possessed the ultimate form of all elemental powers, he was able to handle and harness elemental powers in a way that ignored the principles and laws of Primal Chaos. He was known to control Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, and Earth. Unbeknownst to the other Gods, he could also control other element such as Darkness.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/page/against-the-gods/evil-god-attributes-as-of-chapter-1062 He developed a relationship with the strongest devil emperor, Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor. Combining with the powers of the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor, he created the “Devil God Forbidden Tome” which could go against the laws of nature.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/page/against-the-gods/evil-god-attributes-as-of-chapter-1062 They at some point married and also had a child. Heaven Punishing Divine Emperor Mo E found out about their relationship and could not accept it. He fought against the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor and was able to use the Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword to blast open the Wall of Primal Chaos, banishing Devil Emperor and nine hundred devil gods with her to a place that was outside the Primal Chaos Dimension. The Evil God found out that Mo E also wanted to kill his child and he engaged in a vicious duel. The result of the duel is unknown but after the duel, the Evil God announced that he was no longer one of the Creation Gods and he took the name of Evil God. The “Devil God Forbidden Tome” was also renamed the “Evil God Arts”.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/page/against-the-gods/evil-god-attributes-as-of-chapter-1062 During the war of Gods and Devils, he was poisoned by the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations but was one of the last divine beings alive until the end. In order to contain the evil powers of the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations, he sealed the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign and the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations in the planet Blue Pole Star. For unknown reasons he also created a darkness world and many ancient Devil Beasts at the bottom of Cloud's End Cliff. He left many treasures on Blue Pole Star, which included 4 of his Evil God's Seeds, Sky Poison Pearl, and Mirror of Samsara. At the end of his life, he was worried about the eventual arrival of a calamity that would threaten all life in the universe. He decided to eliminate his own divine powers and remaining six hundred thousand years of lifespan to create a drop of immortal blood. It would become the 'final hope' for the universe. Legacy :Main Article: Evil God Legacy Before the Evil God perished he left a drop of immortal blood that embodied his source of power and left a memory imprint in explaining everything about what comes with accepting his Legacy. Once accepting the Legacy your current profound veins will be destroyed and rebuilt with the profound veins of the Evil God, meaning you will lose your past cultivation, starting over. But once the profound veins are rebuilt and all profound entrances are open you will have the seven gates of the Berserk Attribute that allows the use of the Evil God Secret Arts. You will also be able to use the Evil God Seeds once you have located them. Trivia * He actually couldn't cultivate the Light Profound Strength. Furthermore, because he carried the Dark Profound Strength, he was somewhat afraid of it. * He gifted the Primordial Profound Ark to the Sword Spirit God Clan while he was still one of the Creation Gods. * He pursued Li Suo for 1 million years but in the end, he was rejected. Quotes }} Category:Deceased Category:God Race Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Water Laws Category:Fire Laws Category:Darkness Laws Category:Wind Laws Category:Lightning Laws Category:Earth Laws Category:Creation God Realm Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/Owner